The present invention generally relates to telecommunication systems and methods, as well as automatic speech recognition systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to selecting acoustic data of a particular quality for training the parameters of an acoustic model, such as a Hidden Markov Model and Gaussian Mixture Model (HMM-GMM), for example, within automatic speech recognition systems.